What's This? I Really Do Hate It
by phantomorangel
Summary: ALison hates Nightmare, but knows everything about it. What can happen in one night that changes everything, and not just Alison?
1. What' This?

Hi! This is my first NBC fanfic. So easy there buckos. In reality i have to force my parents to watch the movie….all year round. *giggle giggle*. OK now really A lot of people do this kind of story but there my faves, so I thought of my own.

**Disclamier**:: *sniffle* I don't own anyone except me and my family. And yes I DID spell disclaimer wrong. But I own BABY!!! She is a real dog and she happens to be mine.

"Da-ad…..do we really have to watch this. I mean, seriously I've seen it every year since I was 1." Here we go again the yearly argument. We have it every December. Ugh, I've been trying to get rid of Nightmare Before Christmas for years, but nooo the parents have to hide it. Now wait just a second, let's not get ahead of ourselves. My names Alison Shephard, and I hate Nightmare. It's stupid, fake, and unimaginative. Another factor would probably be the fact that I was teased as a child, I believed too much for my own good. My life practically revolved around it, and I believed one day I would find the Holiday Trees. So yeah, crappy childhood. Anyway on with the story, account, nightmare, fantasy whatever you want to call it.

"Of course we are, just like every other year for the past fourteen. You used to like it so much and now you are just different. "

"Yeah well I grew up." Of course like the good dog she is, my mutt Baby needs to go out for a walk. " You can start the movie Babe needs out." You would expect me to live next to the wood, but actually I'm the only house that have trees, but even those are few. Yet, as I watched the moon something caught my eye, so like any curious teenage girl I looked. No, I didn't see any fictional characters like I would have wished as a kid. Yet I thought there was something strange about the trees. Finally my attention was brought back to my dog. Her hackles were up, and if she weren't only 12 pounds I would probably be a little frightened. So I picked her up and walked over. Of course the moon would shining right in them. I may not like Nightmare but I absolutely love creepy things. Hmm may explain why I'm not the most popular.

Now as stepped, through the first trees, I knew there was something wrong, there were never this many trees.

"Shhh, Baby there is no reason to be growling." Even I was a little freaked out. Then suddenly there were no trees, or being exact there were only trees in a circle. Ok, now I was completely freaked out but, I was disgusted. To my dismay all the trees had paintings of holidays. Now it couldn't be my parents for they had no artistic blood, and we couldn't afford someone to do this. So to humor myself I went up to my favorite holiday, which surprise surprise was Halloween. I knocked on the side Thump, I knocked on the picture, Thump-A Thump-A. Hollow. Now I knew someone had to do this, they must have thought it funny. Maybe if I turn the doorknob someone would pop out and yell, YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D. Maybe then it would be funny. Here I go, I thought to myself. Almost slow motion I reached for the knob.

Wow, that was really exciting. All I saw was blackness, no people or even a camera. Whatever, I wasn't even mad anymore I just wanted to go to bed. AS turned away Baby started barking with such an intensity I've never heard from her. All the sudden, it got really windy, but the trees weren't moving.

"AHH! Why me!! This isn't fair! I'm too young to die!" I had completely lost it. The wind was actually dragging me. I'm not fat but I have 126 pounds of muscle from dancing for 11 years. The last thing I saw was the door closing, and then darkness either from no light, or me fainting, probably both.

"Ugh, I have got such a freakin headache." I must have been asleep for hours. Man my mom must be freaking. Spazs. I felt Baby nudging my side, so reluctantly I got up. Rubbing my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in Kansas anymore **(I don't really live in Kansas. I live in WV USA) **The moon was not a sliver anymore but full. I looked down to brush any dirt off myself, but I didn't see my normal skinny jeans and t-shirt, but a dress that looked a lot like my Halloween costume, which was strange because I threw it out after being grounded on Halloween. I finally started to realize something was wrong. I looked around at my surroundings. Instead of seeing dead grass and houses, I saw pumpkins and a strangely familiar hill, that was spiraled. Then I realized where this place was

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Of all the dreams I could have it has to be this." I almost didn't want to look at my dog but I did. I screamed like a banshee, that couldn't be my dog, in her place a ghost appearance of her, except she didn't have legs. She just floated there like nothing was different. I decided to go along with the flow as long as…..

"Hello, is anyone there? I know I heard you in fact I think everyone heard you." No freaking way, now I knew this was a dream. Who would be there but ofcourse, Pumpkin King Jack. It may be a dream, but I didn't want to get it out of hand. I dove into a bush.

"Hello? Are you sure no one's here? Ah no worries, must have been Boogie's boys." Jack laughed, almost sinisterly, " but they aren't really Boogie's boys anymore are they?" As Jack was busy with his lament, Zero came over to the bush nosing around.

"Baby stop that. He's going to find us. Leave the dog alone." Zero floated away as Jack walked back to where ever he came from. I waited a few minutes before getting up. Hmm, he was talking about Lock, Shock, and Barrel. That must mean this takes place after the movie. Maybe this dream isn't a dream at all. I don't have this kind of imagination. I decided to walk in the opposite direction of the King. I must have been walking in circles because I ended up at the bush again. Ugh, that means I have to go the same way as him. This time it seemed to go straight. Thankfully I didn't run into anybody. Then I saw it, the twisted iron gate with the knarled name of "Halloweentown'. I decided not to enter, and I was going to head back and try to find a way home.

"Hello, who are you?" A voice whispered at me from behind tone of the many gravestones. Darn it, I was hoping noone would see me. Then that person stood up. Then like the chicken I was I passed out yt again

AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!! Now who is the person, why is Alison in a costume,is it a dream or reality. Ha! If you want to know you have to review and/or fave. I'm sorry if it wwas slow, but it's the beginning give it a chance.


	2. She's The One,Sally

A/N: YIPPEEEEE!!! Only a few days, and I already have a few reviews. *huggles plushie jack and sally* Well, here are my answers to your reviews. Oh and I would post picture of outfits and things on my profiles but I don't know how so hint hint if anyone knows.

Dragon-Griot-209- Thanks for being my first reviewer , and I will try to write longer tell me if this is any better.

Hikari123- Thanks, oh I read all of them, they are sooo good. So way better then the way I write.

Kim ()- wow very descriptive NOT! j/k but thanks anyway

And thanks to Harmoonic Strings who didn't review but faved anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be at my house in Halloweentown. So yeah nope. ON WITH DA SHOW!!!!! –from Alison

Chapter 2: She's The One, Sally

"Umm, are you alright?" Darn it, I was hoping I would wake up from this dream. As I opened I saw the only character from the whole movie I actually liked, well didn't hate. There she was in the dame patchwork dress as the movie, holding one of her arms. Sally Ragdoll. For once I didn't want to run away and get home but to laugh, as her detached arm was waving.

"Oh yeah I'm okay. I'm having a rough day, you know what with being pulled into a tree, and ending up in a place that's not real. Same ole same ole." I suddenly realized what I just realized. At the same time we both clapped our hands or hand in her case, over our mouths. She must have known what I meant by the tree. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before she blushed. Thankfully Baby had stayed quiet the whole time.

"Do you happen to have a needle and thread? I sort of fell out of a window, more or less on purpose." As I nodded no, I heard a noise that I hate even in the movie. That obnoxious duck of a scientist and his chair.

"Whoever you are, you need to follow me please." Wow, she's nice I haven't even told her my name, and she's dragging me away somewhere. She walked through the hated iron gate, almost at a jog. I tried to look at the scenery as I followed her, all I could see was the same buildings as the movie only with some garland hanging around.

"Where are we heading?" I was almost nervous, I didn't to go to any public places. Then I would have to talk, and be seen and that just doesn't make it on my list for today. At the top of that list is figuring out what the heck is going on.

"We are going to where I was already heading for to begin with, Jack's house. He had asked me to come over about a half hour ago. Something about boogie's boys. Anyway, he's the one to go for help." We finally reached the Pumpkin King's house or mansion I should say. I decided that I should tell the truth about where I came from. I was pretty sure I could trust Jack, but I think I'll leave the part out about the movie, and how I already knew everything. Sally rang the doorbell, which like the movie screamed. Hah, I thought to myself, I can scream better than that. I used to pride myself on the intensity of my screams. You know this place doesn't seem as corny as the movie, maybe I could give it a chance. Then from inside the house you could hear him shouting.

"Come in, the doors open!" I almost gasped as the door opened. You never got to see much of the house in the movie, but now I knew. As soon as you walked in, you were surrounded by fake black cats, pumpkins, and tricks of all sorts. I hoped the rest of his house wasn't as cluttered, not that I would be staying. Then I saw him, in all of his glory. NO, not naked. Jeez you pervs. He was walking down the spiral staircase that circled around the whole tower. He must have been seven feet, I knew he was tall but not this tall. He actually seemed majestic. I suddenly had an urge to sing "This is Halloween".

"Hello Sally, how…well hello who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you here?" Sally must have picked up some courage between the movie and now, because I'm sure she never talked like this before.

"Jack, I think something's happened. I don't know if it's good or bad." Sally must have known her way around the house because she went straight into a room that might have been a living room. It had the normal couch, chair, and table. I don't think anyone hap been in there for a long long time. Everything was covered in dust. We didn't sit we just stood there. Sally whispering to Jack with me trying to back into a corner, and Baby behind me. Then Jack spoke up.

"Sally, just a minute. Let her explain. You don't even know her name, and look she's as pale as a ghost or me." That struck a nerve.

"You know what, I'm naturally pale. I hate it when people tease me about it. They call me a vampire, or a skeleton. No offense. And yes, you should let me talk. My name is Alison, alright. I was just walking my dog, and then I saw these trees, and stupid me went and looked and ended up here. Except I'm in a witch costume and my dog is a GHOST! This shouldn't be real, I mean…" I think then was a good time to stop, didn't want to give anything about the movie away. During my outburst, I got louder and by the end I was screaming. Sally looked frightened, but Jack looked proud? Well, let's just say there was an awkward silence, until Baby started barking at another ghost. Of course I knew who it was but I couldn't just go ahh how is Zero today, now could I?

"Well, isn't that nice another ghost for Zero to play with. But we have another matter at hand. You said you walked into some trees, and opened a door. Hmm sounds like the Holiday Doors, but where are you from?" I couldn't even tell he was talking to me until the last sentence.

"Inwood, sir."

"Is that in Christmas Land?" Great here comes the hard part. I hope he doesn't off me.

"No, I come from Inwood, West Virginia, U.S.A, Planet Earth." Yep that did it. Thy both knew what I was now.

"Y-y-you're a human. But how?"

"Well Sally, when a mommy human and a daddy human love each other very much…" Then I was interrupted by thunderous laughing. It was, of course, Jack. Sally on the other hand was blushing again.

"This human girl is fantastic! She's everything we need for Halloween next year. Even her scream is up there with mine and she wasn't even trying. I think she's the one, Sally." What are they talking about? I chose then to interrupt.

"What do mean 'she's the one'? What if I just want to get home? Why aren't you bothered that I'm a human?" You know, I was starting to get angry again. This place was getting corny again, of course they wouldn't be upset. So much for that chance I allowed them.

"Well this story may take a little longer than yours. I may as well start from the beginning. It all started last Halloween. For a reason I still haven't quite figured out I was just tired of Halloween, being Pumpkin King. I wandered around the woods until I came across a circle of trees, all of them had beautiful paintings on them, but one of them caught my eye the most. I found out later it was a Christmas tree. I went over and saw it was a door, and then I was pulled in. I landed in a place called Christmas Land, with little children, and everyone was alive and happy. It made me feel whole. I decided that I would take over Christmas that year. I didn't mean any harm to anyone. So I sent the town's finest trick-or-treater's also known as Boogie's Boys, to kidnap Sandy Claws. You'll learn about Oogie Boogie later. Then those no good kids took Sandy Claws to Oogie Boogie. Meanwhile the town made presents for all the children. WE were all blind to it all. On Christmas Eve, I exactly what Sandy did. I rode around on a sleigh handing the presents out. Then it all went downhill from there. They shot me down and thought that Santa Claus wasn't coming. I realized I had to save him to make things right. Here's where oogie comes in. He's a nasty gambling monster with no heart. Somehow Sally had gotten captured, and they were both about to drop into his molten pot, when I came. I had to finish him off, before he hurt anyone else. Christmas was returned to Santa, who saved that holiday. That is the main part, but then a little something else happened after wards. It was about a month later, the witches were conjuring up a Premonition Pot, something they had never tried before. In the pot they saw a human child coming to Halloween town. Apparently the girl is supposed to be a master of fright, and they saw me taking her in. But then they saw that she would save Halloween one year, but how we didn't know how. As Halloween past this year almost everyone decided that the witches messed up the pot, and every started to disbelieve except for Sally, Me, the witches, and suspiciously the trick-or-treaters Lock, Shock, and Barrel. " I sat there the whole time, thinking it was going to be a summarized version of the movie, and it was until the end. I was shocked, thrilled, but then I was petrified.

"Your kidding me right, I cant be that girl. I just want to leave. I don't know why those trees where there and right now I don't care." Sally almost jumped up.

" Alison, you have to stay. We need you. What will happen if you are the girl, and plus we have proof that you are that girl."

"Uh-huh, and what proof is that?" I guess, I could allow them this. I am a wonderful arguer, I could disprove all their evidence. This time Jack spoke up.

"Well first of all, why would those trees just suddenly pop up in your yard? Also you have the makings of a citizen of Halloweentown. Your costume and your dog even. You have the scream of , and yes I believe this, a future Pumpkin Queen." Wow, you know how I said I could disprove all of it? Well I cant disprove ANY of it. Deep down inside I could feel that he was telling the truth. And something inside of me felt like it was reawakened. I knew that I belonged here. I could still tell that I wanted to hate this world, but I just couldn't. Not when it seemed like I was actually supposed to be here. I miss my family already, so what will I do? Well I still have to keep up my strong attitude.

"Okay, say I believed you. What about my family? Won't I have to spend a year here? I mean it's only December, and October so far away. Can I go home and come back?" I knew I was bombarding them with questions but I needed answers. Thankfully Jack had the perfect answer.

"You don't have to worry one bit, Alison. When I found out about you last year, I did a bit of research. It seems that if you leave your world and come into a holiday, time just stops. As in, you can stay here all the way till next Halloween, but when you get home, it will the exact same time as when you left. You have nothing to worry about. As for getting home, that's a little more difficult. You would either have to leave right now, and never save Halloweentown, or you would leave on the exact same day of next year." Well, that was an easy decision to make. I was now positive this was real, I didn't have that kind of imagination. Again, keep the strong attitude.

"Sure, what the heck. I love Halloween!" Just then I thought of something. "Hey Jack, that Christmas all my friends were screaming, what was the next name on your list." Oh yes, I noticed it in the movie, if it hadn't been for that stupid gun shooting him down, I would have been next. If it were real, but now it is, I wonder what I would have gotten. **(Ignore the fact that the name had two L's in it.)**

"Now that you mention it, it was Alison. Oh isn't that wonderful! Do you want to know what you would have gotten. I'm sure you don't it would have ruined your Christmas." Oh silly naïve Jack, ruined HAH.

"Don't be silly, Jack. I was upset that year because I would have wanted those toys. My friend got a shrunken head. I was extremely jealous. So what did you make me?" Boy, I felt like a little kid again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was a chainsaw Barbie."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Jack almost had a forlorn look. "Dude, That would have been the best Christmas EVER!!!" Jack suddenly jumped up. He p9cked me up and swung me around.

"See Sally, I told you she was the one! " Now I haven't forgotten the ghosties. As Jack was having his spaz attack, Baby got extremely protective, and bit Jack's ankle. I'm sure he didn't mean but he roared at her. It was probably one of the most funny and terrifying tings I've ever seen. Zero ran behind Jack, while Baby ran behind mine. Then suddenly I broke down. I fell on the floor laughing. I think it was Zero who was nudging me, as I had my own spaz attack. Sally had left the room awhile ago, and just came back in with her arm reattached. She was one he one who finally got everyone calmed down.

"Jack, maybe you should have a room for Alison, after all she is human." Well that put a damper on things. Well, Jack led me up to a room he said he had ready for I the girl ever came. It was amazing, well at least to me it was, for the bed was black with red pillows. The closet looked like a coffin. It was the best room I had ever seen. The two of them left with Zero, and Baby floted or jumped onto the bed. As I took ff my witch hat, and crawled into bed, I knew that this was where I fit in. Not two seconds later was I asleep.

Yeah it's done!!! 2,388!! Way more than my earlier chapter of 1,220. Now, in the next chapter – Alison meets the town, and is trusted by some not by all? Why do the boys believe in the girl? And what is she to do until Halloween?

See Ya- Alison P.S. R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
